


All That I Know

by BowlOfSouls



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowlOfSouls/pseuds/BowlOfSouls
Summary: Reverb 2020! Who would've thought Soul's inability to water plants could bring him so close to a stranger? In a tirade of balcony jumping and movie nights, Soul and Maka quickly find themselves in a lovely awkward mesh of pining and laughter.I plan to add more to this after resbang. This is sort of a compilation of moments they share together, and it's not in chronological order so I can just keep adding on for all of eternity, really. I'm thinking this might become a LONG fic.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36
Collections: Chibi! Reverse Resonance Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at Fiercest's story for our reverb as well it is so good! Enjoy!

“This is the last box,” Maka wiped a roll of sweat from her brow. “Guess I should start unpacking. Where should we start, Blair?” Blair rubbed against Maka's ankles, purring loudly. The companion was small in nature, but always found a way to make her presence known. Playing gentle fingers between Blair’s ears, Maka pet her lovingly before stepping away to open the first box. Blair quickly lost interest, wandering off into the jungle of box towers to explore. Most of the boxes were undoubtedly filled with books, leaving Maka silently cursing herself for not just purchasing a kindle like her father recommended. It wasn't her fault, not really. He was the one that would bring her to the library every weekend, surely securing her love for the smell of old paper and the feeling of textured pages flipping under her fingers. In truth, she was simply weak for a hard copy.  


A dozen boxes and a solid knot in her neck later, Maka felt the need for a break and some fresh air. As she opened the doors to the balcony, the first thing she noticed was the proximity of her neighbor. If she wanted to, she could climb over to their balcony with ease. The gap between the 2 was hardly a foot across. The second thing to catch her eye, was her neighbors apparent lack of a green thumb. They had 3 plants lined up along the railing, all of them withering terribly. It could almost be a crime.  


The lights in the apartment suddenly flipped on and Maka could see the mysterious plant killer in question. His hair was curiously white and, from what she could see, he seemed to be listening to music. She watched him mouth the lyrics, though she couldn’t make out what he was singing along to just by reading his lips. She lost herself in thought, thinking about what kind of people he and her other neighbors were. She wondered if she would truly meet anyone at all, or if she was doomed to read books to her cat for the rest of her life. Her first encounter came much sooner than she had anticipated. Curiously red eyes matched green, and before she could run back into her apartment he was out on his own balcony with a grin. “I’m guessing you’re the new balcony mate?”  


Handsome. Handsome was the perfect word to describe the man in front of her. Though, his appearance was strikingly absurd: red eyes, white hair, and fascinatingly sharp teeth. Fascinating because she was curious, that’s all. Harmless curiosity is nothing to overthink. “Uh… yeah. I’m Maka.” The balconies were close enough together that they could reach across and shake hands.  


“Soul.” His hand shoved itself into his pocket not a moment later. “So Maka, is there a reason why you were staring? Not gonna rob the place, right?”  


Maka scoffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. “At least I’m not a plant murderer. Look at these poor babies. You should be in jail. It’s basically a sin.” He glanced at his plants with a grimace. They were in rough shape: the leaves were turning brown and crisp and the ends and one of the plants had even lost the majority of its leaves. He turned his gaze back to her and was met with a quizzical brow. “Shouldn’t they have flowers too?”  


“Geez,” he ran his hand through his hair and laughed nervously. “I’m feeling so attacked right now. Not cool.”  


“You wouldn’t be if you watered your plants.”  
This girl was snarky. Soul kinda liked snarky. “Alright , alright. Don’t you have something better to do than berate your neighbor you just met?”  


She leaned forward and let her arms drape along the balcony. “Yes, I do.” She paused, nudging her head in the direction of his sad excuse for plants. “But I can’t ignore the injustice before my eyes.”  


With a snort, Soul leaned against his own balcony to match her eye level.  


_So green. Like mint. _  
__

__“The injustice before your eyes? Well Sherlock, if you’re so keen on plant care why don’t you take care of them?” She reached across and roughly poked his chest.  
_ _

____

____

“You can’t just pawn off your babies because you can’t handle the responsibility of caring for them, you know.”  
“Babies? They’re _plants _, Maka.” She gawked at him, feigning offence to his words.  
__

____

____

“I will have you know they are living creatures, _thank you _."  
__

____

__

“Uhuh.” He pointed back to her apartment and pushed himself off from the balcony. “I’ll leave you to your own errands. Seems you’ve got a lot to unpack.”  


Behind her she could see the piles of boxes still in place, with Blair sleeping on top of a rather unstable looking pile. “Yeah, I probably should.” They both turned to head inside, but Maka stopped in her tracks for one last remark. “While I’m at it, I’ll try to find you my book about plant care. You could probably use it.”  


Laughter filled the air, and Maka felt something she couldn’t quite place. A thought of a very familiar shade of red flashed through her mind for a moment, and then it was gone.  


_Kind of like strawberries. _  
__

____

____

A week went by, and Soul came to the realization that he had forgotten to water his plants. Again. He rushed outside to see the damage, but was met with a different sight entirely. Luscious green leaves greeted him from the edge of the balcony, a note attached to one of the pots.  


_“I watered them for you. You really are bad at this.” _  
__

__“Heh.” Gentle drops of water still remained on a few of the leaves, leaving him captivated. “Now that's just not fair.”_ _


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul just wanted to watch his shitty scifi flick with his hot neighbor. Why can't things ever go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but sweet chapter. Enjoy!

“Blair, you traitor.”  


The cat in question was happily curled up and sleeping in Soul’s window. This was a common little game they played, much to Soul's delight.  


“It’s not her fault,” smug eyes met Maka's as Soul took a drink of his coffee, “I’m just more fun to be around, nerd.”  


“First of all,” for emphasis, she held a single digit up. “That is not true. And second of all, you don’t even have cat food, or any food for that matter. You live off of ramen and coffee.”  


“What does that have to do with anything?” There was only a slight amount of offense in his words, from what Maka could tell.  


“You don’t even have the means to take yourself, let alone my cat.”   


“I will have you know, I have taken care of myself for 24 years now, and I am doing just fine.”   


“Soul. You have the worst anxiety I have ever encountered and you sleep maybe 15 hours a week. Fine isn’t even remotely relative here.” Open books had nothing on him when it came to Maka Albarn. She could read him like one of her novels, and he didn’t mind one bit. Truthfully, he found it almost endearing. Well, key word almost. Times like these when it won her arguments made her a little too smug for his liking.   


“Fine. Then how about you feed me some of this real food you’ve been talking about and I can bring over a movie to watch.”  


Green eyes glared at him with feigned anger. “And Blair.”  


“And Blair.” Watching her delicate fingers tap her chin is she pretended to think it over was maddening. The way she bite her bottom lip was just as enticing, and brought some less than holy thoughts to mind. As far as crushes go, this one has been exceptionally difficult to eradicate. Something about Maka had him caught, and he wasn’t sure he was ever going to be able to untangle himself from her net.   


“Fine.” Her delicate voice dragged him from his own internal war. One he hoped she didn’t find out about any time soon. “But it better not be one of those awful scifi movies with terrible acting and even worse CGI.”  


Rich coffee helped quench the sudden dry feeling in his throat. “What? Those are the best kind!” Soul had it bad for this girl.  


Though the lack of space between balconies was always Soul's biggest complaint about his apartment, now he would say the it was the opposite. Being able to simply hop his way over to Maka's was convenient and, quite frankly, he just liked the idea of being close to her. Seven o’clock rolled around, and Soul decided to head over. “Alright, Blair. Time to go.” Soft purrs were omitted from her almost immediately as he scooped her up into his arms. Terrible scifi movie and Blair in tow, he hopped both balconies, careful not to jostle Blair around too much. Once safely on the other side, he set her down gently and made his way towards the sliding glass door. Stepping inside, he immediately smelled what had to be alfredo and pasta. “Hey, Maka that smells ama-"  


In the kitchen was Maka, cooking, with absolutely no pants on. If the shirt had been longer, maybe it wouldn’t be affecting him the way it is now. If the shirt had been longer, he certainly wouldn’t be able to see how _fantastic _her ass looks in those panties.  
__

Maka whipped around absolutely mortified, a shrill scream escaping from her throat. “Soul, what-"  
Attempting to ignore the searing heat of his skin, he quickly responded. “If I knew pants were optional, I wouldn’t have worn mine, either.”   


“S-Soul! You weren’t supposed t-to be here until… Seven. Oh my gosh, it’s seven.”  


_She stammers when she is nervous. Cute. _“I actually know how to read clocks, so I already knew that.” Utensils in hand, Maka started throwing them vigorously.  
__

___“Stop staring!” He ran to the couch, hiding from the spatula she was about to throw next.  
_ _ _

___“Geez, woman! It’s not my fault you didn’t bother to look at the time.” The couch provided him with cover from her wrath. “Hurry and put some damn pants on so we can eat. You’re the one who wanted me to eat real food, remember?”  
_ _ _

___She puffed her cheeks at him as she passed by, speed walking to her room. Soul would never admit it, but he definitely watched her ass as she moved. What really drew his attention in was a mole on the back of her left thigh, right under her ass. There was a part of him that wanted to know how she’d react if he kissed it. The same part of him that dreamed of her quivering underneath him, moaning his name as he left marks on her pale skin. He groaned. “This just isn’t cool…”  
_ _ _

___She returned with sweatpants beckoning him to the kitchen._ _ _

___“We should eat before it gets cold.”  
_ _ _

___“Yeah…” He stumbled to the kitchen, shoveling pasta onto his plate with a grimace as he thought about that damn mole. She was going to be the death of him._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does pineapple belong on pizza?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make-up sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW- there is make-up sex this chapter my beloveds. You have been warned.

Water droplets from a rare rainfall lay on the railing of the balcony. The air was humid and dense, but Maka found it hard to care. She had gotten into an argument with Soul that hadn't left them on the greatest terms. Maka wasn't sure what made it worse, that she told him to leave, or that he had actually listened to her. The fight was almost 4 days ago, and she still hadn't heard a word from Soul. The idea that she pushed him away started to eat at her.

What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he says he doesn't want me around anymore?

Tears unwillingly began to fall from her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away but they kept falling, one by one. "Fuck it. I can't do this." She climbed her way over her railing, trying to keep herself balanced. "Good, grief he makes this look easy." Bracing herself to jump, she found herself hesitant. The what ifs in her mind held her back, giving her doubts she didn't realize she had. She sat on her railing for a while, going over the fight and trying to think of what she would even say to him. Resolving conflict isn't ever easy to start with, so how would she do it when she was certain she messed everything up?

The sliding of his glass door caught her attention. Red eyes met her own, and she could tell he hadn't been sleeping. No words were spoken, only a deafening silence that left Maka wanting to cry all over again. Soul remained quiet, stepping out onto the balcony slowly. This seemed to fuel Maka with resolve, giving her the courage to leap to his balcony.

Water left the railing slippery, causing Maka to lose her balance. She braced herself for the fall, ready to land face first into concrete, but it never happened. Strong hands held her waist as panicked, sad eyes fell on to hers. She lifted her hand to his cheek and gently stroked it. Soft skin warmed her fingertips, a reminder of how much she missed his touch these last four days. "I…" Words tried to form but couldn't. Maka found herself frustrated. How was it that she could say cruel things no problem but when she needed to say what she really means she can't? Is it really so hard to express feelings?

Is it really so hard to say I love you?

Her fingers trailed along his jaw apologetically, and Soul leaned into her touch. "I'm sorry too, Maka. I shouldn't have stormed out like that."

Shaking her head, she attempted to hold back a sob. "No! It wasn't your fault. I told you to leave!" Tears streamed down Maka's face and Soul broke a little. He couldn't bear to see her cry like this, not because of him.

"Maka, please… please don't cry. It's okay."

"No! I… I didn't come see you or text or call for four days! I was so afraid of what you'd say or do and I just…" A chaste kiss was placed against her wrist.

"I was too." He pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"New rule." She leaned back to look him in the eye. "Problems get solved in 24 hours or less. I don't ever want to do this again. It sucked."

Grin plastered on his face, he replied heartily with a kiss. "Deal." Four days without Maka had been excruciating. For the entirety of their time apart, the only thing on his mind was her. Her laugh. Her voice. Her. It was a long four days, and he was insatiable. "You wanna come inside?"

"Yes." One hand placed between her shoulder blades, he gently guided her inside. He lifted her hand to his lips, leaving a kiss that lit a fire in Maka. To others, his appearance could be strange or scary but she saw the softness in his eyes. There was a fondness behind every glance he sent her way, even when they fought. How much he cared for her was overwhelming at times. Fear of love, of failing at love was always at the back of Maka's mind.

Is it too much to have the courage to love him back?

Anxiety clouded her mind, but the delicate tracing of her knuckles was soothing. Soul knew she was afraid. He saw through her façade easily enough, always reminding her it's okay to trust in others; to trust in him.

I love you.

He said it so frequently it had become part of her routine. She didn't realize how much she'd missed those words coming from him. It really had been a long four days.

Soul turned her the rest of the way to him, resting his forehead to hers as his arms lazily wrapped around her waist. Closing the distance, Maka met his lips with gentle kisses. As the kiss lingered on, it deepened into something frenetic. Every emotion that had remained bottled up flowed into the kiss driving them closer together. His arms were embracing her like she would disappear at any moment, and Maka realized he had been just as lost as she was without him. She would never accuse him of needing her or vice versa, but the world seemed to make more sense with him. In that moment, she knew exactly what he meant to her.

She pushed away from him softly, granting his attention. "Soul," she waivered a moment before she found the words she wanted. It was hard to express her feelings, even with him. He's patient with her, though, giving her time to piece her thoughts together. "I think I love you."

She watched as his fierce red eyes widened, but not with the disappointment she feared. A bright, genuine smile formed on his lips that brought butterflies to her stomach. He was always handsome to her, but his smile was something to behold. "I never thought you'd say it back." His lips crashed against hers giddily, only stopping to give her praise of his own. "I love you, Maka. Everything about you. Even your temper." He peppered kisses along her jaw, eliciting a breathy laugh from her. Chapped lips wandered further down to kiss along her neck.

Maka's hands wove their way into his hair, tugging on the tufts of white. The groan she received in response was more than enough to encourage her to continue her work. His hands had traveled further down to grab her ass, effectively pulling her hips against his growing boner. "Maka," he stopped abruptly, laying his forehead in the crevice between her shoulder and neck. "You have to tell me you want this. I don't want to push you to do something you don't want to do."

Maka lifted his head from her shoulder and locked her eyes with his. "This is exactly what I want. I promise." She crashed their lips crashed together vigorously, letting his hands wander. His fingers gently grasped the hem of her shirt and began to tug. Maka obliged and lifted her arms for him as he quickly removed the fabric. Soft laughter erupted from them both as they stumbled to his room, his shirt and her bra being strewn about along the way. Soul tried to lead the way but it was difficult when they both refused to release one another, which resulted with him stumbling back into the bed frame. He fell back onto the bed, bringing Maka with him in a tangled mess of laughter.

Soul was captivated by giddy Maka, thriving off of the way her smile made her eyes even more vibrant. "You have no idea how beautiful you are." His hand feathered along her jaw when he spoke, his comment eliciting a deep blush from Maka. He dipped his head down to leave a soft kiss against her lips. It was nothing like the kisses from before, it was gentle and sweet, bringing butterflies to Maka's stomach.

"Thank you, Soul." She draped her arms over his neck, luring him back down to her. He began to place feathered kisses along her jaw and slowly worked his down her neck and over her shoulder. He stopped at her collarbone, nibbling and sucking on the area. He leaned back to proudly examine his mark and Maka could help but laugh. "You're just like a dog."

Soul playfully scoffed at her, continuing his trail down her torso. "Here I was thinking you liked my slobber." He kissed down her abdomen slowly as he unbuttoned her shorts. He tugged them down and tossed them to the side. Soft moans escaped from Maka's lips as he scraped his teeth along her hipbone. With his prize in sight, Soul curled his fingers around the band of her panties and slid them down her legs slowly. He was in no rush tonight.

"Soul, please." Pleading eyes looked down at him, but he simply let out a husky chuckle.

"I haven't seen you in four days, Maka. I've gotta make up for lost time." She tried to respond, but was cut brief as he dipped back down and marked her inner thigh. He left a trail as he moved up, listening to every gasp and whimper with delight. Soul's tongue finally met her core and Maka let out the breath she had been holding in. He inserted a digit into her folds, his mouth still teasing her clit. "Would you like more, Maka?" He lifted his gaze to her face and found himself amused with her inability to form coherent sentences. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Yes!" It wasn't quite a yell as much as it was a whine. Watching Maka slowly unwind was almost exhilarating for Soul. It made him want to see more, to see her come completely undone. He wanted to give her the world in that moment, if she'd let him. He inserted another digit, pumping and curling his fingers inside. Delicate hands wove into his hair, tugging as he worked. Her hips began to move with his motions and her whimpers became incoherent cries of praise. She came violently, gripping his hair tightly as she rode out the climax. He placed delicate kisses along her thigh and her hip, waiting for her breath to even out. "Soul?"

Her hands reached for him, this time gently pulling him back up for a kiss. The kiss started gentle but became passionate as Maka grasped the waistband of Soul's pants and began to tug. He pulled back briefly to relieve himself of his pants and boxers before returning to kiss her again. His hand drifted to the nightstand, retrieving a condom from the top drawer. "I was kind of hoping our make up would end like this. Sorry."

"It's fine, silly." She placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before continuing, "I wasn't necessarily expecting it, but I'm certainly not complaining." He gave her a boyish grin, kissing her once more as he opened the wrapper and rolled the condom on. Soul was careful as her gripped her hip, slowly pressing his shaft into her entrance. He waited for her to nod before moving and slowly began to pick speed. Once they built a steady rhythm, he lifted a leg over his shoulder, pushing himself deeper into her core. His lips grazed along the flesh if her leg as he continued to thrust into her, eliciting soft moans in response. He pumped harder, building up to his own climax. His own pleas filled the room as he came, his grip on her tightening with the last of his thrusts.

He released her leg, gently gliding it off of his shoulder before climbing beside her on the bed to cuddle her. She let him envelope her in his arms, cherishing the gentle strokes of his fingers along her spine.

"We should probably shower, Soul." He merely grunted in response, hugging her closer to his chest. She giggled as she struggled out of his grip and attempted to pull him up, only to be dragged back down once more. "You're ridiculous. You know that?"

"I love you too, Maka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned.
> 
> Tell me your favorite pasta.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a kudos and comment! I love reading the comments, even if it's just something random. Got any pets? Tell me about them. Like pasta? Describe your favorite pasta. I'll take anything.


End file.
